Teens react
by becf.minecraft
Summary: Based on the Fine bros video's Teens react. Hiccup and his friends react to different types of things from the future.
1. Chapter 1: Dracula untold

This is based on The fine bros video's of Teens react. Enjoy :3

Since yesterday was Halloween I decided to make them react to Horror trailers.

This episode: Dracula untold

- In my Studio -

The teens were ready to see the trailer which started already.

Universal studios and Legendary pictures

Tuff: Universal and Legendary pictures talking about my butt (fake farts)

Teens: Eww

My father was a great man

Shows people with spears

Astrid: people are always giving him spears.

A hero so they say

Tuff: But to me you will always be the guy yelling " Take out the trash!"

Hiccup: Clean your room!

Ruff: Be taller!

But sometimes times the world doesn't need another hero

Tuff: Yeah, sometimes it needs Pizza

Astrid: Or Burgers

Hiccup: Or Pizza Burgers

Sometimes what it needs-

Hiccup: Is a laxative

Vlad turns to the screen with dead army men around him.

Is a monster

Dracula untold

Tuff: Dracula constipated

Teens: (Laughing)

Tuff: I think this story is not going to be Untold for long

Fishlegs: How can you Untell Something?

Man: We are about to be ready for battle

Teens: And?

Man: It will require 1,000 boys for his army

Hiccup: An army of young boys I think you might wanna rethink that strategy.

Snotlout: While your at it, make an army of Butterflies

Vlad: Run to your mother

The boy runs to his mother

Astrid: Your not the boss of me, dad!

Vlad: Look away!

Astrid: You can't tell me what to do!

Vlad starts fighting the men by stabbing them

Tuff: Dracula more like Stabula

The Teens laughed from the joke

Man: You can't protect us -

Hiccup: From my butt (Fake Farts)

Teens: (Laughing) Eww

Vlad: Run away

To fight Evil

Tuff: Fighting Evil this guy is just-

Shows Vlad riding a horse

Tuff: Horseing around

Astrid: (Unamused) Yay, horses

Shows Vlad climbing up a mountain

Vampire: I have been waiting an eternity

A Hero

Vampire: For a man of your strength to arrive

Will turn to Darkness

Hiccup: Yeah, I have been trying to open this pickle jar forever I can't get it open!

Shows the Vampire lair full of dead bodies

Snotlout: Wow, I'm so scared

Then out of nowhere the Vampire appeared

Teens: (Screaming)

Vampire: What is it you are seeking

Tuff: A manicure?

Vlad: I want the power to destroy my enemies and save my family

Hiccup: Now grant my wish Vampire Genie

Then shows the Vampire getting something in the ground

Tuff: Hey, I cleaned your toilet

Vampire: Drink

Hiccup: Ew, That's that water has Sh** in the Water

Astrid: Why would you say that Hiccup? That's disgusting

Hiccup Laughed quietly

Then Shows Vlad changing into a Vampire

Teens: I. !

This Fall

Vlads wife: What's happening to you?

Shows Vlad's skin burning in the sun

Teens: Uh, nothing much just drank some water that had Sh** from a Vampire Genie. Wanna cuddle?

Teens laughed

Tuff: This trailer sucks

Man: I see the demon inside of him

Tuff: Who cares let's blow thing's up!

Teens: Yeah!

Vlad: Do you think your alive because you can fight!

Hiccup: Pretty much

Vlad: You are alive because of what I did to save you!

Ruff: Well thanks a lot

In a distance an army of bats surrounded Vlad who was controlling them.

Tuff: Na, Na, na Batman!

Then Smashing his fist in the ground causes the bats hitting and killing every men

Shows Dracula untold title in the screen

Hiccup: Ah, Dr. Acula he was my doctor

Teens: Really?

Vlad: Never forget who I am

Snotlout: You want this story to untold or what make up your mine Batman

- End of Chapter 1 -

Hiccup: I hope you enjoyed this first episode of Teens react

Teens: Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Fifty shades of grey

Teens react to Movie trailers

This episode: Fifty shades of grey

[ Universal studios & Focus pictures

Ana: "So this is just an interview for the newspaper".

Ana gets out of the elevator.

Ana: "I just have a couple of questions"

" will see you now."]

Astrid: "Is this the Fifty shades of grey trailer?"

[ Kate: "So? How was he like?"

Ana: "He was polite, intense, smart,...Very intimidating."]

Hiccup: "What is this?"

[Ana: "Do you have any interest outside of work?"]

Tuffnut: "Bad question."

[Christian: "What about you?" "I would like to know about you"

Ana: "There's really not much to know about me.""I mean look at me (Chuckles)."

Christian: "I am."]

Ruffnut: "I'm not sure what kind of movie this is."

Fishlegs: "I bet is a Mystery movie."

Hiccup: "Well, Fishlegs by the looks of it I think is a drama movie."

Astrid: "Well I think is a Romance Movie!" "SO BE QUIET!"

[Shows Ana & Christian kissing in the elevator And "Crazy in love" by Beyonce starts playing.]

Boys: "UGHHH!"

Snotlout: "Oh, thor."

Hiccup: (Says while disgusted) "Now I agree with Astrid."

[Christian: "I'm a capable of leaving you alone."]

- Video skip -

[Christian: "I don't do romance."]

Astrid: "You don't do romance?" " What kind of guy are you?!"

[Ana: "Then like me then."]

Hiccup: "Oh, no, your in trouble. Into the dungeon you go"

[Then shows VERY Disgusting images.]

Teens: 0_0

[Fifty shades of grey logo shows up]

Hiccup: "Not exactly meant for Children."

Astrid: "Never. going. To. See. This. Again!"

Tufffnut: "The trailer was a bit of a Mystery."

Fishlegs: "I thought this was a Mystery or a Spy movie."

Astrid: "I know there's a book about so it might be worse than the movie."

- Question time -

Me: "So does this movie look good?"

Snotlout, Fishlegs: "Nope."

Astrid: "I'm not into movies with the S word."

Hiccup: "It looks insane, demented, delusional, and Stupid."

Tuffnut: "Well I would like to know what was in his mind." "Well I thing is for sure I wouldn't let him Date Ruffnut."

Ruffnut: "True."

Me: "Have you read the book?"

Snotlout: "No!"

Astrid: "I have read the book, it was badly written but sadly I couldn't put it down."

Fishlegs: "My library doesn't carry it."

Hiccup: "I wouldn't waste my money on that crap." "Who invented this book?!"

Me: "So Fifty shades of grey was first available only online and then it got published now the series is sold over One hundred million books."

Fishlegs: "My god."

Hiccup: "It just shows you how disparate the public is." "Haunting as hell."

Me: "But when it comes to the book, the majority of readership where mothers."

Snotlout: "Really."

Me: "So why's that."

Astrid: "Well after babies, you know the bedroom is not such an exciting place. So there probably look some thrills they don't get."

Me: "Do you think that is okay for something that Sexual is famous?"

Hiccup: "Well sex is a powerful thing is even powerful than Thor and the gods."

Me: "Do you wanna see it?"

Teens: "No!"

- End of episode -

Hiccup: "I will see you guys later I have to take off that horrible image out of my head. NOW!"

Astrid: "Thanks for watching."


End file.
